Maelstrom Hearts: Birth by Sleep
by naruto2012
Summary: Follow the story between Naruto and Aqua as they face off against the Unversed. Who is behind the Unversed?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, these two series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Summary: **Naruto will have the Oathkeeper Keyblade throughout the story. His story will be based on Aqua's storyline. Any description is based on the Kingdom Hearts Games.

**Maelstrom Hearts: Birth by sleep**

**Chapter 1: Land of Departure**

(Somewhere in a different world)

Someone was running through a forest, away from mysterious, small, black creatures with yellow eyes, a set of antennas, and sharp claws. It was an 11 year-old girl with short, blue hair and blue eyes. She ran as fast as she could from the creatures called the Heartless. These dark creatures destroyed her home and her family, killed by the heartless. She had tears in her eyes as she ran, starting to get tired. She lost everyone in her home and hoped that she would lose the creatures that were chasing her. Unfortunately, she stopped at a dead end at the edge of the cliff. She was frightened when she looked back at the heartless, closing in on her. When they were close enough, they jumped at her. She got to a fatal position and closing her eyes tightly, waiting for her life to be over. When several seconds passed, she opened her eyes and was surprised that a black-hooded figure was in front of her, his back turned to her. She stopped crying as she looked back behind him to try and find her pursuers, but they were nowhere to be found. She wondered why they were gone. When she took a look at the black, hooded figure, she saw him holding a key-shaped sword. It was the kingdom key. He turned to the girl and bent down on his hands on his knees to her eye level.

"Are you okay? I hope they didn't hurt you." The hooded figure said to her. To her, it was a young boy, just 2 years older than her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, what were those scary creatures and why were they after me?" She said to him.

"They're called the Heartless, creatures who are born without a heart. Most likely, they were trying to steal your heart away." He said. The girl took another look at his weapon and asked him a question.

"What is that weapon in your hand?" she asked.

"This is what destroyed the Heartless who were chasing you a minute ago." He said.

"Does it have a name?" the girl asked curiously.

"If I did, I have to take you with me, not to be able to return to your home." He said.

"I don't have a home to go back to." She said as tears returned to her eyes.

The hooded boy frowned, crouched down, and hugged her as she returned the hug, crying on his shoulder. She had no home to go back to and she's all alone. He couldn't leave her, otherwise she would be left defenseless and the heartless would come back. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay much longer as his masters, Eraqus and Yen Cid, needed him back at the castle. So, he could only do the only thing that provided a solution.

"If you want, you can come back with me to the castle?" he said to her. The girl's eyes widen as she stopped crying. She stopped hugging and looked at his face. He was smiling under his hood as she barely saw his blue eyes that matched hers. She blushed seeing his ocean-colored eyes.

"On one condition." He said.

"Anything." She said desperately, wanting to not stay here any longer.

"You'll have to become my disciple when I'm a master and promise me to always act kindly to me." The boy said, his smile turning to a foxy grin.

"Okay, I promise." She said, blushing slightly brighter.

"Okay then, one more thing I have to do before we go back home. First, let me show you something." He said, fetching his star-shaped good luck charm. She was amazed as she looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a good luck charm that I made." He said.

"Why is it shaped like a star?" she asked curiously.

"Well, somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." He said looking at her.

"So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to them." He finished, smiling at her.

"Wow, can I have one?" she asked, really wanting one.

"I'm sorry, I only had enough time to make one for myself," he paused, seeing her frown. "but, if you want one, I could teach you how to make them." He finished as she changed her frown into a big smile.

"Really!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah." The boy said as he putted the charm away.

"The last thing that I need to do is this." He said, showing his weapon.

"This is a Keyblade." He continued.

"A Keyblade?" she asked curiously, wondering what it was.

"It's a powerful, magical weapon that battles against the darkness, use magic, and unlocks things with a lock on them." He said.

"Wow, really?" she said, surprised that a weapon like his could do that.

"Yup," The boy said. He then turned the weapon over so that the hilt was facing her.

"Grab the handle and something amazing will happen." He said, handing the handle end to her. The girl, in her curiosity, had moved over to her hero and touched his weapon. The boy began his chanting.

"In your hand, take this key. So as long you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. Then you'll find me, friend. Nothing will contain you, no more borders around, below or above you, so long as you champion the ones you'll one day love." He said.

The girl then let go of the handle and looked to him. He stood up and used his blade to open a portal back home. Before he went inside, he took her hand. She blushed at the contact of his hand in hers. He asked for her name.

"My name is Aqua." She said as the both of them walked inside the portal, looking at each other with a smile as it closed.

(7 years later at the castle)

It was nighttime at the castle. It is suspended by a series of chains which are latched into the giant cuffs that hang around the mountains. In a dim lighted room, there was collectibles scattered on the shelves. There's a model submarine, books, few masks, and a telescope. There, lying in his bed is Ventus, a boy who is 14 years old. He sighs, lying in his bed bored. He sighs again as he sits up in his bed. Then, he sees something which catches his eye. He gets on his knees and hands on the window seal, gazing outside at the sky above the mountains. He is astonished when he sees a meteor shower in the night sky.

"A meteor shower!" Ventus exclaims, seeing quite a show in the sky. He then quickly gets out of bed and runs out the door to go outside to get a better look at the meteor shower. He runs out the large door of the castle, down the stairs, reaches the ground platform, and glances at the sky.

"I can't see much from here." Ventus said as he takes off further into the mountain range for a better look. He does some training by hitting the practice targets with his keyblade along the way. (Photo below the page). His strongest element is wind. He finally reaches a large ground balcony that is lit up by lamps, with a single stone couch laying a little ways from the edge. He decides to stand near the edge and looks to the sky.

"Wow." Ventus said in amazement as he sees the meteor shower. There are only a few meteors at a time that roam the sky. A few minutes pass and he decides to lie down on the ground, still gazing at the shower.

"Why does it seem so familiar?" Ventus asked himself. He then starts to get tired and falls asleep. But, what he didn't know was that someone was watching him from above the mountain.

He wakes up and doesn't know how much time has passed as he sees the meteor shower is over. He gets up, still sitting on the ground and gazes at the castle far away. He yawns and decides to lie back down. When he lies down, he looks up and finds an 18 year old young woman behind him. It was Aqua, looking down at him, her hands on her knees.

"Whoa!" Ventus yelps as he gets to his knees and turns to her, scared by Aqua's sudden appearance. Aqua giggles at Ventus's reaction to her sudden appearance.

"Gimme a break, Aqua." Ventus said to her as she stands to her feet.

"Ven, you helpless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." Aqua said.

"But…did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before…looking up at the stars…" Ven said in concern as he looks down to the ground. Aqua ruffles up Ven's hair.

"Cept you've always lived here with us." Aqua said to him.

"Yeah…I know." Ven said, looking up at Aqua. He walks to the edge of the balcony, followed by Aqua, and sits at the edge of it. Aqua sits to the right beside Ventus.

"Hey, Aqua." Ven said, getting her attention.

"Hm?" Aqua hummed, wondering what Ven wanted to say.

"Y'ever wondered what the stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked her.

"Hmm… well they say-"Aqua said as a new voice interrupted her.

"That every star up there is another world." An older male voice said behind the two. They both turned around and saw their other friend.

"Terra." Aqua said. Terra is a 19 year old young man.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra said.

"The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." He finished as he walked up to the duo.

"What? I don't get it." Ven said confused to what Terra said to them.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." Terra said, smiling at him.

"What does THAT mean?" Ven said, getting up and walked up to him.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra said, reassuring Ven.

"I want to know now." Ven wined at Terra. Aqua is just watching, smiling at how the two interacting with each other.

"You're too young to know now." Terra said back to Ven.

"Quit treating me like a kid!" Ven wined louder. The two stopped at their antics when they heard giggling from Aqua.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Terra asked her.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua said to the two.

"Huh?" Terra and Ven questioned at Aqua's statement as she laughed at the two.

The three soon laughed together and sat down. They decided to gaze at the stars together. Unknown to them, a 20 year-old young man was watching the three down below the whole time. He starred down from his perch on the mountains that surrounded the nearby castle at the three young keyblade wielders as they gazed at the stars.

'Tomorrow, I'll be judging the two of them for their Mark of Mastery and taking one of them under my wing.' He thought as he smiled, his spiky blond hair fluttered in the wind.

They all had enormous potential, if what Master Eraqus said was anything to go by.

The younger one, Ventus, would've been taking his Mark of Mastery along with them if he was just a little bit older.

He then focuses on the two that actually would actually be taking the test tomorrow.

"Good luck tomorrow, Terra, Aqua. You'll need it." He said silently. He glanced a bit longer at Aqua, blushing, wondering what it was about her that's catching his eye before hiding behind a boulder.

Down below with the three keyblade apprentices, one in particular, turned from the impressive site of the meteor shower to look at the mountain above them. She couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Something wrong Aqua?" someone said to her.

She turned back to see both Terra and Ventus looking at her with an odd expression on their faces. She shook her head.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something," she said. Her friends turned back, but just like she, they found nothing there.

"Its okay guys, I guess I was just imagining things," she said. They shrugged before turning back to see the end of the meteor shower as the man got out of his hiding spot and continued watching them. Aqua had a thought that struck her head.

"Oh yeah." She said getting up to her feet as she remembered something.

"Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She said as she walks behind Terra and Ven. She tries to get something from her back pocket. The other two are wondering what she has. Aqua finds what she is looking for and shows the two, three star-shaped charms.

The three are colored blue, green, and orange. Each of them with a heart and four way shaped star engraved in them. The two charms colored green and blue have their heart crest colored silver, while the last one is gold.

"There good luck charms." Aqua said as she smiled at the two, remembering that someone showed her the same charm years ago. She threw their charms to Terra and Ven. Ven caught his green charm while Terra caught his orange one.

"Wow, I get one to." Ven said as he is amazed that he gets one.

"Of course, one for each of us." Aqua said as they formed a circle and the three showed each other their charms.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." She said as she walks away from the two, her back turned to them. She tried to remember who it was that told her that, even she forgot to ask for his name as she started her training. He left and she didn't get to see the face of her hero under his hood.

"So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." She continued as she gazes at her blue charm. She then turns back to the two.

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." She stated.

"You know, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said, getting her full attention.

"Hey, what do you mean "sometimes"?" Aqua argued to Terra.

Ven starts to get depressed when he hears that the charms are supposed to be made out of seashells.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" he asked.

"Well, that's to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Aqua said, lifting Ven's mood.

"Really? What?" Ven asked. Then, Aqua just showed her charm.

"An unbreakable connection." She said with a smile as she held her charm above her head, looking at it.

Naruto watches as the three start their training while he had a single thought in his head at what Aqua just said. He takes something out of his shirt and looks at it. It was a necklace he always wears around his neck. Hanging from it was the same charm Aqua made for her friends. The color was white and the engraved insignia's color was silver. It was the same charm he showed to Aqua before she first began her training

'An unbreakable connection huh?' He thought as he watched them train.

Soon he left and headed back to the castle as the three apprentices finished training.

"Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exams tomorrow." Ven said.

"I hope it's that easy." Terra said, walking up to Ven, followed by Aqua.

"It's like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself and you'll find it there." Aqua said as she and Terra stopped and looked at him. Ven then takes one last glance at the stars.

"Hey, were heading back." Terra said, getting his attention.

"Yeah, me too" Ven said as the three headed back to the castle to rest for the night, ready for the Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow. Aqua stops to look at the stars, holding her charm in her hands.

"Yeah, always." She told herself as she puts her charm away and went to catches up to her friends.

'That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars' the three thought to themselves simultaneously.

(In another world at Yen Cid's Tower)

Yen Cid, an old retired keyblade master, closed his eyes, sensing something. His apprentice, King Mickey, was wondering what his master was sensing.

"Mickey, I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire." Yen Cid said.

"Hm?" Mickey wondered what his master meant. Out the window, stars colored orange, green, blue, and a bright, white star were shining the sky, indicating something.

(The next morning at the castle)

The next morning they were all standing at attention in front of Master Eraqus, along with two others that they had never seen before. They were each seated on one side of Master Eraqus.

The one to the left of Master Eraqus was an older man with dark skin, a silver beard, yellow eyes and no eyebrows.

He wore and elaborate black trench coat over a white button up shirt, black pants, and black boots along with a pair of white gloves. Honestly, he somehow creeped Aqua out, but he was obviously there for a reason.

Ven looked over to the old man, who was grinning mischievously at him. Ven looked back at the ground, slumped in his position. He soon stood attention when he realized he was in the presence of the masters.

The one to the left however, had to be his exact opposite if they were just judging by looks.

His blond hair was spikier than Ventus and longer. Down to his shoulder blades and tied back with a small band, a large bang hanging on the right side of his face, just over his eye. His skin was a healthy tan and he had deep ocean colored eyes with odd whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a sleeveless black turtle neck with a zipper that held an odd insignia on the end of it.

Like the other man and Master Eraqus, he too wore a long sleeve trench coat except his was black and white clothing, like Ven's clothing and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on each one. He had armor exactly like Terra's, except it was the same colors like Ven's armor. He had the heart crest with a star on the chest of his armor.

He wore matching baggy pants with pouches strapped to each side and pointed boots outlined with an odd metal, not unlike the kind that their armor was made out of. Aqua could tell that he was younger than either of the other two masters, but he held the same look on his face that the others had. One of experience. She couldn't help but feel what it was about the young man that was familiar. She soon noticed that she was blushing slightly at the sight of him.

She cleared up her blush focused her attention back to Master Eraqus, who noticed her blushing at the blond man beside him as he stood. Somehow, Master Eraqus thought she had a crush on the young master, who has been a master for only a year. He looked at the pair over, before speaking.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," he announced. "Not one but two of the Keyblades's chosen stand here today as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of the heart.

Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort," he paused to look towards the older man who bowed his head. "And Master Naruto..." again he looked towards the blond who also bowed his head slightly. "did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes Master," both Aqua and Terra said.

"Alright," he said summoning his Keyblade. "Then let the examination begin."

With a flash of light he summoned numerous orbs for the pair of them to eliminate. The pair of them got in their stance, summoning their keyblades as well.

As they prepared themselves they were startled when each orb suddenly took on a slight aura of darkness. Each one pulsed erratically before the pair before they leaped forward to deal with the new problem.

Eraqus sent a small glare towards Xehanort before he heard a small chuckle coming from his right. He turned to see Naruto wearing a small smile on his face as he made a few odd shapes with his hands. "I think a bit of surprise is necessary for a test such as this. Don't you agree Master Eraqus?"

"Hmm, yes. Let us see what develops from this little bit of improvisation," he said as he took his seat once again. Now that he looked back at his students he noticed that the orbs seemed to be traveling at an accelerated rate. Much faster than how they moved initially.

He sighed as Ven joined in on test. He could've stopped him and had him leave the room, but he felt it was to be a good experience for the young boy in preparation for his own Mark of Mastery test in the future.

He smiled at the amount of teamwork that the three displayed, proud of his three apprentices. They struggled a bit at first at the increase of power and speed, but they eventually broke through and overwhelmed the orbs. He stood once again a few minutes later when they finished in a rather impressive display of their skill with their keyblades and respective styles.

"That was unexpected," he said sending a small glance at the two Masters sitting behind them. "But as it was pointed out to me by Master Naruto, for a test such as this, one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances.

It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners. Only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

The three Masters watched as the two clashed. It was easy to see that while Terra had more physical power, Aqua was much more graceful and quicker on her feet than he was.

It honestly made for an interesting match, such different styles up against each other in combat was always interesting to see. Their musing was interrupted by a small aura of uncontrolled darkness that seemed to be coming from Terra.

It was a short lived event that amounted to nothing, but judging by the looks on both Master Naruto and Master Eraqus faces, it couldn't be anything good. They glanced at each other before giving a silent nod before continuing to watch the rest of the match. Xehanort smiled mischievously when he saw the dark aura from Terra.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," Master Eraqus said as he stood once again, Masters Naruto and Xehanort standing behind him. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check."

He paused to see the look of disappointment pass on Terra before speaking again.

"But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." he concluded. The three masters left their thrones.

"Hey…" Aqua tried to say to Terra as Ven ran to the two.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven apologized as he was depressed that Terra didn't pass the exam.

"The darkness… Where did it come from?" Terra asked himself, wondering how the darkness showed up on his arm.

Both Master Naruto and Master Eraqus left through the door, while Xehanort left down the stairs. His plans needing to be altered quite a bit thanks to a certain blond Keyblade Master unexpectingly showing up. As he walked down the stairway, he came across a familiar figure in a dark blue and red muscle like suit, covered in armor, with an odd shawl around his waist, and a dark, black helmet on his head.

"What do you make of him," Master Xehanort said stopping just short of the figure. "Ventus?"

"He ain't gonna cut it," the figure said with a sneer in his voice. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

"Not here, you won't," Xehanort said fiercely. "I have to keep up appearances."

"I know that," the figure said. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home. I think I know just how to do it too."

With that, the pair continued to walk down the stairway, their plans ready to put into action.

Back with the three friends, Ventus and Aqua tried to say something to Terra.

"Terra…" Aqua started, but was interrupted by Terra.

"Sorry…but I need sometime alone." Terra said, disappointed in himself as he left to go outside.

Master Naruto and Master Eraqus were in the hallway of the castle discussing something about Terra.

"Master, I know that this is hard on you since we just found out about Terra having a potential darkness that could soon consume him, let him try at least another test that could eliminate that possibility." said Master Naruto, trying to at least help Master Eraqus think of a way to give Terra a second chance.

"I don't know if that would be okay. It could violate the whole meaning of Keyblade Wielders taking the Mastery exams. I'll try to think of something." Master Eraqus said disappointed of Terra's results. Master Eraqus most of the time has conversations with Master Naruto, always talking about how much he sees Terra as a son to him. Master Naruto always envied Master Eraqus as he had someone who was very important to him, while Master Naruto was gone, having his training as a very potential Keyblade Wielder. He hoped that he would have Aqua as his disciple so that he could spend some time with her, telling her about his travels and hoped that having a disciple would help her remember him in some way. Also, he hoped having a disciple could help him find a meaning to fight for.

Eraqus suddenly remembered about Master Naruto's predicament. He couldn't tell Aqua about Naruto saving her those several years ago because Naruto would feel ashamed for leaving her at the castle instead of taking her with him. She needed him to stay and train her. Naruto couldn't take her because of the potential threats that loomed in the outside world and wouldn't leave her to go training, unprotected at a young age. Eraqus soon saw that Aqua mostly forgot all about him. He thought a little bit to help Naruto with his predicament. He got an idea that could help him, but putted that aside as he remembered that Aqua was still waiting for him.

"Naruto, it's time to head back to the training hall. We'll discuss this later." Master Eraqus said.

"Yeah, let's head back." Master Naruto said as he and Master Eraqus headed towards Aqua to discuss something important to her.

(10 minutes later)

Aqua stood in front of Master Eraqus as he gave them a brief and somewhat final lecture on what they were now expected to do as Keyblade Masters. Master Naruto was standing off to the side, his eyes closed with a deep look of concentration on his face. It looked as though he was trying to sense something but couldn't quite make it out. Ventus had retreated to his room for the time being, the lecture Eraqus was giving was for their ears only.

"...and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-"

He was cut off by the sound of bells ringing in the distance. They were all a bit surprised by it, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Eraqus," Naruto said. "Look, behind you."

They all turned to see a light shining from a jewel that was behind the middle chair in the room.

"What is that?" Eraqus asked.

Both Masters moved to congregate around the light, leaving the new Master in bewilderment.

"Aqua, do you have any idea what's going on?" Terra asked quietly as he arrived.

"I don't know," she said with a shake of her head. "Why isn't Ven here?"

Terra only shrugged.

"Very well then, I'll send my students to investigate," they heard Master Eraqus say. It was obvious that the two Masters were speaking with someone. "Yes, I understand. He will be going with them, farewell."

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid," Eraqus said as he stood in front of his students. "As you know, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern, for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger."

"Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. Master Naruto hasn't had any luck with this either. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

He took a small breath, to give them a chance to absorb what he had just said before speaking again.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra said as he last saw him outside talking to him until the bells rang.

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control Oddly enough, the timing couldn't be more perfect. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort."

This caused raised eyebrows between the two friends, which were noticed by Eraqus.

"As the newest Keyblade Masters you are going to be taken out to different worlds to learn things that you couldn't learn here. Master Naruto was going to be taking you on a tour of sorts, to different worlds. This will give you a chance to not only learn what you need to know to as Masters, but to also eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort.

Master Naruto and I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You can't tell anyone that there are other worlds. Now go with Master Naruto and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master," they said in unison. Terra was first to leave when suddenly he was stopped when Master Eraqus called out to him. He turned to look at Master Eraqus with his full attention. Eraqus came up with an idea that could help Terra become a Master, considering what Master Naruto said to him about giving Terra a second chance.

"Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind." Eraqus said.

"What?" Terra asked as he couldn't believe what he was hearing from his master.

"You must know, I care for you like my son." Eraqus said as he walked up to him.

"If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second." He continued. "But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You must never forget." He finished as he puts his hand on Terra's shoulder. He then releases his grip on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Master." Terra said as he bowed to Master Eraqus. "I swear…I will not fail you again." He said as he pumps his fist in confidence. He then turns to leave.

"Master Eraqus," Naruto said. "We'd best be on our way. The quicker this gets done the better."

Both Master Naruto and Master Aqua turn to leave when Master Eraqus calls out to them both as they see Ventus going out the door after Terra.

"Before you both depart, I have two other… well, call it one request, of the utmost priority and a bit of some information about your master training." He said.

"Yes?" Master Aqua said, curious about the two pieces of info.

" First, I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery, and I meant it. However, that aura of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep, If he were to- if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you both to bring him back to me at once." Master Eraqus told the both of them. The two weren't too happy to hear that. Aqua, because Master Eraqus still has little doubt in Terra's abilities. Master Naruto, however was sad because Aqua felt uncomfortable doing this. This meant that she would be spying on one of her best friends in case he starts to succumb to darkness.

"It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." Master Eraqus said, knowing what is going through both of their minds. Aqua then shows her confidence to her masters.

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise to bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." Aqua said.

"Before you both go, Aqua." Master said as she gets her attention.

"Yes?" Aqua said. Master Eraqus took a breath, hoping that this would help his fellow Master with his predicament.

"You are to train and go on your quest with Master Naruto so that you could get use to the dangers in the outside world around you and to get better acquainted with your fellow Master." He said. Naruto didn't show it, but in his mind, he was surprised and blushing a bit to hear that from Eraqus that he would have more time to spend with Aqua. Aqua however had a similar reaction.

'What, I'm going to train with Master Naruto?!' she thought as she blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Master Eraqus. 'Hold on, this could be a good thing. I could find out more as to why I feel as if I heard his voice before. Also, I could get good training advice from Master Eraqus's greatest pupil.' She concluded her thoughts.

"Yes, Master." Aqua said.

Master Eraqus was relieved to hear that since he thought that if she was around Naruto, it would make things easier for Naruto to tell her the truth about how she first came here. Aqua asked him how she first came here, but he refused to tell her because he made a promise to a Naruto not to tell her or anyone else about it.

As Aqua and Master Naruto turned and leave the castle, she had a single thought that was running through her mind.

"Terra's not weak as you think." She said quietly to herself. Master Naruto heard her statement and could not help but think how happy he was to have a training partner who always concerned for her friends.

"Good luck Aqua," Eraqus said as they stood outside the castle doors. "I know you'll do great under Master Naruto."

"Thank you Master," Aqua said.

"Alright you two, let's go," Naruto said.

"Terra, you don't know where Ven is do you?" Aqua asked him quietly. She held a look of worry on her face and Terra really couldn't blame her for it. He himself was wondering about Ven, as they hadn't seen him since the results of the Exam were given. Just when he was about to answer they heard Ven calling out to them. Naruto paused to give them time to say goodbye.

"Terra," Ventus shouted as he raced towards them. "Terra, I..."

He was cut off by Terra placing a hand on his head. He looked up to see both Terra and Aqua flash a grin his way.

"It's okay," Terra said. Any response Ventus had was cut off as the three of them summoned their armor and Keyblade. Terra's armor was a mix of browns, reds, and gold while Aqua's was a mix of different shades of blue and silver.

Naruto's armor was pale white and gold making it out to see as though was was some type of royalty. It was only a moment later that Naruto swung his Keyblade upwards, releasing a beam of light that opened a portal to the lanes between. The three of them threw their Keyblade towards the sky, transforming them into different shaped gliders.

They each hopped onto their respective gliders before disappearing into the portal leaving Ventus with Eraqus.

"Come Ventus, let us retire for the day," Eraqus said after a brief moment. As Eraqus began to walk away, he heard the sound of a glider being activated. He turned back to see Ventus quickly making his way after the trio.

"Ventus! Stop!" he shouted. Either Ventus didn't hear or he chose to ignore his Masters callings as he disappeared into the lanes between.

Eraqus could only frown as he watched the boy disappear into the distance.

_'This won't turn out well'_, he thought as he walked back towards the castle, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

(**End of Chapter**)

Terra: A disciplined young man who feels compelled to find greater strength. He relies on brute force in combat.

Ventus: An outgoing and inquisitive boy who holds his Keyblade backhand. Quick attacks are his forte.

Aqua: A kind young woman whose sense of right and wrong never wavers. She is nimble, and a gifted mage.

Naruto: A well, trained master who is outgoing like Ventus. He always concerned for those who he cares about.


End file.
